Addie (film)
''Addie ''is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation as their second collaborative project following 2014's Archot. It is a spin-off of the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, in which Addie McCallister appeared as a supporting character. The film was written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, and stars the voice of Tati Gabrielle as the titular role, along with Josh Peck, Bella Thorne, Steve Zahn, Katherine Heigl, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, Anthony Anderson, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao (in his voice-acting debut). In the film, Addie signs up to the Adventure Academy, where she sets off on a mission via another dimension to rescue several creatures that were lost or abandoned in order to train to become a top adventurer. Soon, Addie finds that there is a sinister plot occurring at the academy that only she can stop. The film originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo directed the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz produced. Addie had its initial world premiere in Los Angeles on February 12, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 1, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D, to unsurprisingly positive reviews, unlike The Emoji Movie's negative reviews, with critics mostly calling it "an improvement over The Emoji Movie" while also praising the animation, humor, screenplay, and the voice performances. It has grossed $849 million worldwide against a budget of $150 million, becoming the sixth highest-grossing film of 2019 so far. Addie ''remained the highest-grossing Sony Pictures Animation film worldwide for nearly five months, before being overtaken by ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls in late July. It won the Critics' Choice Award for Best Animated Film. A sequel, titled Addie 2, was announced and is scheduled to be released on February 25, 2022, while a television series, titled Addie: Heroes of the Galaxy, will premiere on Disney XD in the spring of 2020. In addition, a prequel film is also announced. Plot In a small town named Carterville in 1998, young Abigail K. Slickersen is arguing with her brother Edward about whether aliens exist or not in their apartment when a mysterious spaceship crash lands in their front yard. Abigail, who is frightened, ends up attacking the unknown person who ends up being a young boy named Walter who explains that he’s been sent off on a mission in space to find aliens. Slickersen is excited about it and ends up going on the ship along with her brother out into space. While in the spaceship, all of a sudden, the engines started to fail as they ended up crash landing prompting Abigail and Walter to escape from the ship without knowing that Edward was left behind in the ship tied up. Edward is later found laid out dead on the Planet Karto prompting Abigail to start an Adventure Academy where kids are turned into great adventurers while completely forgetting about her brother. Twenty years later, in the present day Carterville, Addie McCallister, a popular teenage girl in her school zooms out the classroom as soon as the bell rings for her summer break where she zips past everyone all cheerfully into her mom‘s car where her mom Wendy finds out about Addie’s erratic behavior and decides to punish her by taking away her to a boarding school that is claimed to be successful where she meets a boy named Harold Penn there. Meanwhile, Abigail Slickersen, who is now a full grown adult married to Walter, is a millionaire with her idea of an Adventure Academy being successful going as according to her plan where she still seeks out for revenge on her brother’s death. At a lunch table, Addie finds out her best friend, Lindy Benson goes to the Academy too and saved her from the Academy‘s bully, Veronica Sanchez, resulting in Addie running away into a secret room full of mysterious aliens and robots making the assumption that the Adventure Academy is a real place. At home, Wendy and Robert are both having fun without Addie being there partying and everything when someone knocks on their door who is later revealed to be Addie on the run. Addie ends up getting caught and knocked out where she wakes up on a spaceship that is actually a virtual simulation for a lesson taught by the teacher Mr. Hotguy. As Addie becomes more interested in going on adventures she ends up signing up for one where she has to go to a whole other planet and find life on there where Lindy decides to come with her along with her fellow classmate, Harold as well. As the ship takes off, a robot named Broom introduces himself and explains that Addie’s mom is an expert adventurer who used to be enrolled at the Adventure Academy and wants Addie to follow her footsteps. Everything is smooth until the engine starts to fail and the ship crash lands onto the planet Gutar where an inhabitant named Boon awakens Addie and her crew. After her awakening, she discovers that a voice mail was left for her stating that the Adventure Academy went to chaos due to a sinister plot with most of the students and teachers there falling under a mind control spell. Unable to reply, the Crew decides to explore the planet with Boon while coming across deep and scary monsters. At night time, the crew and Boon are at a campfire where Geraldo Simmons a long lost student comes falling out of the sky into the fire. With the help from Boon and Addie’s big brother the crew ends up going back to the Adventure Academy to defeat her. While searching for Slickersen, Addie searched inside Slickersen's office which reveals her true plan which is capturing aliens and making them slaves in order to mine the planet's hollow while making the Adventure Academy bigger. Slickersen ends up tricking Addie resulting in the gang falling through a trap floor as Slickersen later flees to Earth in order to take over, unleashing her henchmen which are former students The Xterminator and Fangosaur to cause havoc. Addie and her friends meanwhile bounded and gagged in her secret room as the Academy is set to self destruct in 3 minutes. All of a sudden Veronica, Lois, and Scott, who is Addie's older brother all get the gang out. However, Scott, sacraficed himself to stop the misslies from hitting the Earth, resulting in him being killed as the Academy explodes. Addie and the gang later arrive in Carterville where Slickersen pursues them into the local fair where she unleashes her henchmen onto the big crowd. After she casts it, Addie and company engage in a long battle. As the gang battles the henchmen, Addie goes after Abigail where they fight in the electric room which controls the rides. Abigail who is angered, merges with Walter and Rocker, turning into a more buff, stronger and powerful superhuman. She reveals to Addie that she plans to kill everyone on Earth where she knocks Addie's parents out who attempt to attack Slickersen. As Addie is nearly killed, Mr. Mysterious realizes that the McCallister family are not villains at all and encourages her which gives her more power than ever. Addie who is mutated and given superhuman powers, throws an energy blast at Slickersen who is thrown into the powerbox where Addie escapes as the room blows up instantly killing Slickersen while destroying the energy source for the Adventure Academy. As Slickersen is killed, the gang ends up defeating the henchmen and saves themselves, the Adventure Academy, and the world. Slickersen's henchmen are later arrested as Addie and her friends are recognized as heroes of the Galaxy. During this moment, Geraldo apologizes to Harold which results in them becoming friends while Harold gives Addie a good kiss. At Addie's house, Wendy and Robert get a call to start up a new Adventure Academy which they agree to while Addie and her friends end up returning to their normal lifestyles. Boon, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to Gutar in his Gutarmobile. In a mid-credits scene, Wilson and Witherspoon are placed into total locked down where they plot their revenge on Addie. In a post-credits scene, Broom, Boon, and Loonk role-play as Paradoria characters where Loonk suddenly throws up a magical red stone. Cast * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister, an optimistic and kind teenage girl who joins the Adventure Academy. * Josh Peck as Harold Penn, a rookie adventurer who is Addie's love interest. * Bella Thorne as Lindy Benson, a more experienced adventurer who is Addie's best friend. * Steve Zahn as Boon, a comical, wise-cracking lizard-like creature who befriends Addie. * Katherine Heigl as Abigail K. Slickersen, the widowed founder of the Adventure Academy who turns young kids into great adventurers. * Bobby Cannavale as Walter Slickersen, Abigail's husband and assistant. * Sam Elliott as Edward Slickersen, the deceased younger brother of Abigail who was mysteriously killed by an unknown person. * Minnie Driver as Wendy McCallister, Addie's loving overprotective mother who cares so much about her only daughter and makes sure that she doesn't go on any dangerous missions. * James Marsden as Broom, a robot that was invented by Wendy McCallister who helps Addie as an assistant when going on dangerous out of the world missions. * Stanley Tucci as Robert McCallister, Addie's overworked father who barely has time to see her own daughter. * Anthony Anderson as Loonk, a talkative dog-like creature who becomes Addie's pet. * Josh Brolin as Mr. Mysterious, a dark mysterious man that is a good family friend to the McCallisters. * John C. Reilly as Rocker, an alien captured as an evil slave who was eventually made to work under Abigail K. Slickerson's rule. * Jason Genao as Geraldo Simmons, a youthful but apathetic experienced adventurer who is the arch-rival to Harold Penn. * Scott Caan as Mark McCallister, Addie's older adult brother. * Dave Chappelle as Barney Witherspoon / The Xterminator, an assassin who works mysteriously in the Adventure Academy. * Bobb'e J. Thompson as Anthony, an emotionless elf-like martian who is Wendy McCallister's personal housemaid. * Kylie Jenner as Veronica Sanchez, a snobby, bratty, spoiled teenage adventurer whose parents spoil her with money and put her in the higher class of the Adventure Academy. * Vanessa Morgan as Lois Warner, a girl who suffers from poverty. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Mr. Hotguy, a teacher that works at the Adventure Academy who is known for his good looks, hence his name. * Geo G. as Dr. James Larza, one of the teachers at the Adventure Academy. * Dee Bradley Baker as Austin D. Wilson / Fangosaur, a murderous, violent monster-like creature who was originally human until a failed experiment at the Adventure Academy transforms him into a gigantic, muscular, Venom-like monster with superhuman strength and speed. Additional Voices * Stephen Apostolina * Holly J. Barrett * Jim Cummings * Brian T. Delaney * Robin Atkin Downes * Giselle Eisenberg * Eddie Frierson * Jessica Gee-George * Jackie Gonneau * Danielle Judovits * Lex Lang * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Max Mittelman * Heidi Brook Myers * Constance Parng * Michelle Ruff * Keith Silverstein * Dennis Singletary * Kirk Thornton * Marcelo Tubert * Kari Wahlgren * Lisa Wilhoit * Debra Wilson * Matthew Wolf * ViviAnn Yee Production Development Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Katherine Heigl, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, John C. Reilly, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. On June 23, 2018, James Marsden was added to the cast after an announcement via Sony’s Instagram. On December 12, 2018, along with the release of the second official trailer, Sony confirmed the full cast for the film, with Reilly, Elliott, and Marsden revealed to be voicing Rocker, Edward Slickerson, and Broom respectively. Additionally newer characters were introduced with Anthony Anderson being revealed to be voicing the character Loonk, as well as Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao as Lindy Benson, Mr. Mysterious, and Geraldo respectively with the latter having his debut voice-acting role. Animation The film's animation was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie and other Sony animated films, as well as Gingo's Archot (co-produced by SPA) and Cool Spot. With an exception of the titular protagonist, the character designs were based around Geo's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Gingo style. By November 2018, Geo G. considered a possible post-credits scene that can be added continuing its tradition for post-credit scenes. Music On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Lorne Balfe would compose the score for the film. Release Addie was released in the United States on March 1, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019, then on February 22, 2019. The film was released in China on April 19, 2019. The film is rated PG by the MPAA for “prolonged sequences of sci-fi action violence, rude humor, and scary images.” Marketing At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. The first teaser trailer was released via Sony Pictures Entertainment's YouTube channel on June 12, 2018, and debuted before Incredibles 2 three days later. The first official trailer was released on September 12, 2018, being attached to Cool Spot. The second official trailer was released on December 13, 2018, being attached to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and introduced 4 more newer characters as well as revealed more actors being cast. McFarlane Toys released action figures based on the film in February 2019, to coincide with the film's release. McDonald's released Addie-related Happy Meals with a set of 10 toys on February 22, 2019. A series of comics and graphic novels based on the film is being published by Titan Comics. The series includes four comic book issues, two digest collections, two hardcover editions and a paperback collection. Drawn by Didier Ah-koon and Renaud Collin, the series launched on February 6, 2019, with the release of the first issue of the Addie ''comic book and the first digest collection. In December 2018, Pantone announced the creation of a new official Pantone color, 'Addie Purple', in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation. Scholastic released five books for the film: ''Addie: The Junior Novel, Addie's Amazing Space Adventure, Addie: The Essential Guide, Abigail's Revenge!, and Addie: The Story Book. Sony spent $593 million in advertisements and promotion across all media and platforms. Sony spent a total of $26.1 million on TV advertisement for the film. Universal described the promotional campaign as the "largest and most comprehensive" in its history. Video games Geo mentioned in April 2018 that the film would be accompanied by a video game inspired by Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. The game, titled Addie: A Journey in Paradise, was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on February 26, 2019. To coincide with the film's release, Addie appears as a DLC playable character in the fighting game Fighting Royale 3. An Addie play set featuring Addie McCallister, Harold Penn, Boon, and Broom as playable characters was made available for Gingo Ultimate Heroes. Home media Addie was released on June 4, 2019 for digital downloads and was released on Blu-ray, DVD, 4K UHD Blu-ray and On Demand on June 25, 2019. Its special features will include an alternate opening, four deleted scenes, a music video for the song "At the Side of the Chasm", three featurettes starring Addie and his friends, and an all-new animated short starring Boon, Boon Time. Reception Box office Addie has grossed $321.1 million in the United States and Canada and $527.8 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $849.9 million. On March 3, 2019, the film surpassed The Emoji Movie's lifeline worldwide total of $217.9 million. On March 9, 2019, the film surpassed Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse to become Sony Pictures Animation's highest grossing film of all time domestically with My Little Pony: Equestria Girls surpassing the film's domestic gross three months later. On March 13, 2019, the film grossed $535.6 million, surpassing Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ($528.6 million) to become Sony Pictures Animation's highest-grossing film worldwide to be completely animated. On March 15, 2019, it surpassed The Smurfs ''to become the highest grossing Sony Pictures Animation film of all time until ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls beat it in July of that year. United States and Canada In the United States and Canada, Addie held early screenings at 1,000 theaters on February 16, 2019, and grossed $2.3 million, which is the highest advanced screening total of all time for a Sony film. The film was released alongside A Madea Family Funeral, and was initially projected to gross $55–60 million at 3,493 theaters in its opening weekend with rivals projecting a $70 million opening. However, after making $43.2 million on its first day (including $11.8 million from Thursday night previews) which is the biggest of all time for a Sony Pictures Animation film, estimates were raised to $95–110 million. The film ended up grossing $123.4 million in its opening weekend, which is the biggest opening of all time for Sony Pictures Animation as well as the biggest animated March opening at the time until Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''took the record three weeks later with its $152.9 million opening. The film had a steep drop of 72% on its second Friday ($12.04 million), breaking the record for the steepest Friday-to-Friday drop for an animated film. In its second weekend, the film dropped a huge 69.5% (steeper than ''The Emoji Movie's 51.1%) to $37.6 million and fell to second place behind newcomer Captain Marvel ($153.4 million). In its third weekend, the film dropped 45% and grossed $20.6 million while remaining in second place. The film grossed $10.5 million in its fourth weekend while dropping 49% and landing in fourth place. The film grossed $9.2 million in its fifth weekend while dropping to fifth place and dropped to seventh in its sixth weekend grossing $4.8 million while crossing $300 million domestically. The film fell out of the top 10 by its seventh weekend. The film re-entered the top 10 in ninth place with a gross of $2.7 million by its ninth weekend and later grossed $2.3 million in its tenth weekend while placing at tenth. It once again fell out of the top ten in its eleventh weekend with a $901,973 weekend gross. Internationally In the United Kingdom, the film had preview screenings on its opening night on February 21, 2019, grossing £1.84 mi ($2.1 million) from 575 venues. It went on to gross $11.3 million from 1,250 screens in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office. It made $5.5 million in its second weekend, finishing second at the box office behind animated newcomer Paradoria 2 ($15.7 million). It made $2.3 million in its third weekend. In other territories, the film made $98.4 million internationally along side its North American opening. As of May 8, 2019, the biggest overseas markets are China ($112.2 million), the United Kingdom ($58.9 million), Japan ($32.5 million), Australia ($30.6 million), Germany ($28.7 million), and Russia ($24.6 million). The film made $31.6 million on its opening day in China and $63.2 million over the weekend. Critical response Addie was very well received with both critics and audiences, with some calling it the best Sony Pictures Animation animated film since Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 92% based on 343 reviews, with an average rating of 7.85/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "As a more welcoming standalone spin-off of the disastrous Emoji Movie, Addie earns itself an unexpected ✔." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 73 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale (up from the predecessor's "F"). Several of the film's influences, according to Geo, include Sailor Moon, Bryan Lee O'Malley's Scott Pilgrim graphic novel series, and Joann Sfar and Lewis Trondheim's Dungeon series. One of the most discussed and praised elements from show among fans is the relationship between Addie and Harold with many fans considering it the main focus of the show and pairing them romantically in a similar way to how Kim Possible ''fans paired Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Accolades Expanded franchise ''Main article: Addie (franchise) Sequel and prequel Main article: Addie 2 In April 2018, Geo stated that there were ideas for a planned Addie franchise if the film was a box office success. On March 7, 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Geo returning to write and direct. Geo has also announced that a prequel film based on younger versions of Addie's parents is in production as well. On April 10, 2019, Sony Pictures Animation announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on May 27, 2022, with Gabrielle reprising her role as Addie. On July 1, 2019, it was announced that Josh Peck, Bella Thorne, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, Anthony Anderson, and Josh Brolin will reprise their roles and that Ashton Kutcher, Evan Rachel Wood, Anthony Edwards, and Jeffrey Tambor joined the cast. On October 26, 2019, it was announced that the release date was pushed back to March 11, 2022, with the release date given to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. By November 1, the release date was moved up two weeks to February 25, 2022. Television series Main article: Addie: Heroes of the Galaxy On February 28, 2019, it was confirmed that a television series based on Addie is in development. By October 2019, the series is announced as Addie: Heroes of the Galaxy and will premiere on Disney XD worldwide in the spring of 2020, developed by Nelvana in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation. Sony Pictures Television will handle distribution in the United States, while Nelvana is set to distribute the series outside the United States.Category:EvanRocks Wiki